the_terrorfandomcom-20200213-history
Toshiro Furuya
Toshiro Furuya was a young Japanese-American man and a resident of Terminal Island. His mother was Masayo Furuya and his father was Hideo Furuya. On The Terror: Infamy, Toshiro Furuya is portrayed by Alex Shimizu. History He attended the funeral of his mother after she committed suicide and witnessed her casket blowing over, spilling out her body. Later, his father went blind after he looked directly into the sun. ("A Sparrow in a Swallow’s Nest") His father was rounded up along with several other Japanese residents of Terminal Island and taken to a prison camp. During this time, he was taken in and looked after by Asako Nakayama and her family, Nakayama's own husband Henry having been taken away. When he and the others were sent to temporarily live in horse stables at the Hidden Gate Farms following Executive Order 9066, he assisted Asako in cleaning the stable after complaining that it stunk. ("All the Demons Are Still in Hell") He was later sent along with the others to the Colinas de Oro War Relocation Center, a Japanese internment camp. His father was eventually sent there along with the others, but was clearly troubled by his experience, and also troubled by visions of Yuko Tanabe, the strange spirit that had possessed him to look in the sun. He came stumbling into a mess hall, shouting for his son, and upon finding him, began trying to strangle him to death. He was pulled away at great effort and sent to the stockades. He was later killed in a gruesome fashion by Tanabe in the nearby forest, leaving Hideo both motherless and fatherless. ("Gaman") He was present when Luz Ojeda revealed to the Nakayama and Yoshida families that she was having twins and asked "Aren't twins supposed to be bad luck?" He was shushed, but continued that his father always said that twins bring death and misfortune. Though nobody directly acknowledged him, it was obvious everyone looked troubled, leading Luz to state that nobody was to treat her children as if they were cursed. ("The Weak Are Meat") He was one of a number of those infected by an outbreak of a lung illness at the camp and became gravely ill. He was cared for by Asako and Henry, who spent their attention on him after having been shunned by their adoptive son, Chester Nakayama. His condition was greatly improved after Major Bowen allowed ambulances in the camp, though only after having been forced to do so by Ken Uehara. ("My Perfect World") When Walt Yoshida returned to the Colinas de Oro following a tour in the 442nd Infantry, he visited him as he sat at a recruitment table. Walt was surprised to see him and he told him that he had turned 18 the previous month. Walt warned him against joining the army, telling him that members of his unit were sent into those places that were deemed too dangerous for white people to go and that he was there because all of the men of his unit were dying. He told Walt that everyone treated him like a child, but he had seen death all around him - his mother, his father and even Walt's father. He warned Walt that if he didn't take his application, he would find someone who would, and Walt reluctantly took it. ("My Sweet Boy") He joined the 442nd Infantry as he had planned and while his fellow Japanese Americans were released from the Colinas de Oro, he shipped off for another tour with Walt. ("Come and Get Me") Notes and references Category:Infamy Characters